1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a keyswitch, and more particularly, to a keyswitch processed by a special surface treatment and an input apparatus having the keyswitch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the development of technology, the information device has become popular. Taking the computer for an example, there are various brands and styles of computer in the market, and they are also widely applied in families, companies, offices, schools, and other places. The computer has become a necessity in people's daily life. A keyboard is collocated in a well-known computer, such as a desktop and a notebook, to provide users inputting characters or other operations.
However, as to a keyswitch of a general keyboard, a keycap of the keyswitch is usually made without a special design or a surface treatment, and the character or the symbol represented by each keycap is usually directly printed upon the keycap so that only a monotonic color (e.g., black) is shown. Nowadays, it is no longer attractive to consumers. Additionally, as time goes by, the character or the symbol shown on the keycap will be gradually ground so that it is hard for the user to recognize what the keyswitch represents when he/she operates the keyboard.
Therefore, the invention provides a keyswitch and an input apparatus having the keyswitch via the special surface treatment to solve the above-mentioned questions.